Discusión:Killer Within/@comment-31779235-20171112194709
Ya que he visto que muchos han hecho su Custom Walking Dead he decidido hacer el mio. Lo estoy escribiendo ahora mismo voy en la Temporada 4. La cantidad de capitulos han ido cambiando respecto a cada una, algunos personajes son de The Walking Dead y otros son creados por mi. 'Protagonistas' *Andrew Lincoln es Rick Grimes (15/16) *Laurie Holden es Andrea (14/16) *Chandler Riggs es Carl Grimes (14/16) *Steven Yeun es Glenn Rhee (14/16) *Jeffrey DeMunn es Dale Horvath (6/16) *Scott Wilson es Hershel Greene (14/16) *Lauren Cohan es Maggie Greene (13/16) *Lennie James es Morgan Jones (15/16) *Danai Gurira es Michonne (14/16) 'Co-Protagonistas' *Chad Coleman es Tyreese Williams (7/16) *Sonequa Martin-Green es Sasha Williams (14/16) *Alanna Masterson es Tara Chambler (14/16) *Melissa McBride es Carol Peletier (12/16) *Matt L. Jones es Will Feguston. (13/16) *Andrew J. West es Gareth (4/16) 'Elenco Recurrente.' *Michael Cudlitz es Abraham Ford (14/16) *Josh McDermitt es Eugene Porter (13/16) *Christian Serratos es Rosita Espinosa (14/16) *Ross Marquand es Aaron (7/16) *Seth Gilliam es Gabriel Stokes (10/16) *Tyrese Gibson es Walter Stokes. (10/16) *Chris Coy es Martin (4/16) *Tom Holland es Chris. (10/16) *Tovah Feldshuh es Deanna Monroe (6/16) *Alexandra Breckenridge es Jessie (6/16) *Jason Douglas como Tobin (5/16) *Steve Coulter es Reg Monroe (6/16) *Daniel Bonjour es Aiden Monroe (4/16) *Austin Abrams es Ron Anderson (5/16) *Austin Nichols es Spencer Monroe (6/16) *Denise Crosby es Mary (3/16) *Tate Ellington es Alex (2/16) *Corey Brill es Pete (6/16) *Michael Traynor es Nicholas (6/16) 'Capitulos.' *3x01 = We are together. '''(Luego de que el grupo de Rick quedará separado, se reencuentran en medio de la carretera.. Ahora están más fuerte que nunca..) *3x02 = '''New Friends.' '(Glenn y Dale se encuentran con un sargento y su grupo..) *3x03 = Our Way. '(El grupo escucha sobre un santuario, con un poco de confianza, se dirigen a el..) *3x04 = '''This is It. '(El grupo llega por separado a Terminus, ¿Es lo que pensaban?) *3x05 = 'Blood & Screams. '(Los Terminianos atacan, el grupo de Rick se protege de la manera que puede..) *3x06 = 'Brotherhood. '(Mientras el grupo vaga por los bosques, se encuentran a dos hermanos, los cuales guardan un oscuro secreto..) *3x07 = 'Four Walls and a Roof. '(El grupo de Gareth ataca nuevamente, esta vez, bajo cuatro paredes y un techo, sangre es derramada, una muerte afecta al grupo) *3x08 = 'Invaded by Death. '(Luego de los gritos del grupo de Gareth, los caminantes son atraidos a la iglesia de los Stokes) *3x09 = 'Distant. '(Sasha Williams se encuentra devastada por el suceso del anterior día, ¿Cómo estará frente a sus compañeros?) *3x10 = 'Alexandría. '(El grupo decidió confiar en Aaron, y llegaron a lo que parece ser su nuevo hogar permanente) *3x11 = 'Then Try. '(Sasha no se encuentra cómoda frente a tanta gente, mientras tanto, Glenn, Aiden, Nicholas, Will, Eugene y Chris son mandados a una excursión.) *3x12 = 'Darkness. '(Luego de las acciones de Nicholas, Glenn decide tomar una decisión..) *3x13 = 'Self-Defense. '(Carol le advierte a Pete sobre sus malas acciones..) *3x14 = 'Do It. '(Deanna ha cambiado de opinión. Le dice a Rick que lo haga) *3x15 = 'Morbus. '((Una enfermedad ha llegado a Alexandría, tomando muchas vidas) *3x16 = 'The End of the Nightmare. '(Luego de muchos intentos, logran detener a la extraña enfermedad) ¿Quienes y cuando murieron? *Superviviente desconocido. Capitulo 1, Devorado por caminantes. '''ESTADO: MUERTO. *Alex. Capitulo 4, Disparo accidental de Mary. ESTADO: MUERTO. *3 Supervivientes. Capitulo 5, Asesinados por Terminianos. ESTADO: MUERTOS. *2 Terminianos. Capitulo 5, Asesinados por Rick Grimes. ESTADO: MUERTOS. *Mary. Capitulo 5, Devorada por caminantes. ESTADO: MUERTA. *4 Terminianos. Capitulo 5, Disparos de Rick y su grupo. ESTADO: MUERT@S. *Dale Horvath. Capitulo 7, Infección. ESTADO: MUERTO. *Gareth. Capitulo 7, Asesinado por Rick. ESTADO: MUERTO. *Martin. Capitulo 7, Asesinado por Andrea. ESTADO: MUERTO. *3 Terminianos. Capitulo 7, Asesinados por el grupo de Rick. ESTADO: MUERTOS. *Tyreese Williams. Capitulo 8, Mordido por caminante. ESTADO: MUERTO. *Aiden Monroe. Capitulo 12, Devorado por Caminantes. ESTADO: MUERTO. *Chris. Capitulo 12, Devorado por Caminantes. ESTADO: MUERTO. *Reg Monroe. Capitulo 14, Degollado por Pete. ESTADO: MUERTO. *Pete Anderson. Capitulo 14, Disparo de Rick Grimes. ESTADO: MUERTO. *Tobin. Capitulo 15, Enfermedad. Disparo de Glenn. ESTADO: MUERTO. *Walter Stokes. Capitulo 15, Mordido por Tobin. Disparo de Rick. ESTADO: MUERTO. *Sam Anderson. Capitulo 15, Enfermedad. Disparo de Carol. ESTADO: MUERTO. *7 Alexandrinos. Capitulo 15, Enfermedad. Disparos de Hershel. ESTADO: MUERTOS. *Nicholas. Capitulo 16, Enfermedad. Disparo de Glenn Rhee. ESTADO: MUERTO. *5 Alexandrinos. Capitulo 16, Enfermedad. Disparos de Rick y grupo. ES: MRTOS.